forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daltim Flamefist
| refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful neutral | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Daltim Flamefist was a male Halruaan human wizard and psionicist from the realm of Halruaa in south Faerûn. He was well known as a powerful noble of Halruaa; as the commander of the Destroyers, a mercenary company of mages and psionicists; and for his groundbreaking research into fire magic, psionics, and the creation and reproduction of magical and psionic items. Description Daltim Flamefist's personal sigil was a stylized dragon. Personality He was a proudly patriotic Halruaan, and aspired to be an Elder. He was confidently self-assured, and was considered rather ingenious. Abilities Daltim Flamefist was a powerful wizard who specialized in the domain of elemental fire, known as a fire mage or pyromancer, rather than in any one school of magic. He also possessed a wild talent for psionics, learning several powers. These he cultivated, becoming a psion focused on the discipline of metacreativity, known as a shaper. He pursued both these avenues simultaneously, mastering magic and psionics, following the path of the cerebremancer. He was of course also a noted scholar in psionics, pyromancy, and in the creation and reproduction of magical and psionic items (though he lacked the ability to create psionic items himself). He was credited with the invention of several spells and magical items. Possessions Among many magical items, some psionically empowered, Daltim Flamefist owned a ring of fire elemental command. Activities In addition to commanding the Destroyers company of mercenary mages, Daltim Flamefist conducted research into pyromancy, psionics, and magical and psionic items. These psionically empowered items included semi-intelligent items. He even planned to look into the use of psionic items as familiars. Daltim Flamefist also visited the multiverse's hub city of Sigil and was knowledgeable about the planar factions. }}} Relationships Alongside an oligarchic council, Daltim commanded the Destroyers, a mercenary company specializing in magical and mundane artillery assaults in support of more conventional forces. They consisted of some fifty troops: fifteen mages, fifteen psionicists, and twenty warriors, equipped with catapults and ballistae. The Destroyers had a special enmity for the Red Wizards of Thay. History Daltim Flamefist hailed from the wizard-ruled realm of Halruaa. Noble-born, he was the son of an Elder of that nation, and had ambitions to become an Elder himself. However, he first had to gain experience, and to this end, he became the commander of the Destroyers, a mercenary corps of battle-mages, often leading them into battle. The Destroyers became involved in the civil war in Tethyr in the 1360s DR. While there, Daltim's Tome of Fire went missing, presumed stolen, as he was unlikely to have forgotten or lost it. Daltim fortunately had other copies of the spells, but wished to recover the book for the many notes he'd made in it. He later gave a lecture on his research into psionically empowered items at a symposium of mages in Halruaa. He still hadn't located his Tome of Fire by the mid-1370s DR, and was offering a hefty 10,000-gp reward for its return, with 1000 gp for credible information as to its whereabouts. Works Among his works, he wrote Daltim's Tome of Fire, a valuable but lost spellbook containing several rare and even unique spells, details of various magical items, and treatises on the topics of fire magic, psionics, and psionic items. He was credited with the creation of several magical spells: * Daltim's flaming fist – his trademark spell * Daltim's fiery protector * Daltim's fiery tentacles * Daltim's proof against fire * everlasting fire * unburn He also somehow acquired the spell flameproof from the mages of Zakhara, introducing it to Faerûn, and provided details of a detect psionics spell to his peers in Halruaa. He also invented the magic tinderbox in the 1360s DR, discovered the one-way lantern, and reverse-engineered the magic match from Kara-Tur. Appendix References Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Halruaans Category:Mages Category:Psionicists Category:Elementalists Category:Elementalists of 14th level (2e) Category:Elementalists (2e) Category:Mercenaries Category:Nobles Category:Sages Category:Members of the Destroyers Category:Inhabitants of Halabar Category:Inhabitants of Halruaa Category:Inhabitants of South Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Shining South